1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to driving learning accessories and particularly tools for learning to operate a manual transmission.
2. Description of Prior Art
When learning to drive, there are many things to learn. It is difficult to develop skills without practicing behind the wheel. Because of this, and for convenience, fewer and fewer people are learning to drive manual transmission vehicles. For most purposes, this is acceptable. Manual transmission driving is still widely used in utility vehicles, such as work trucks and semi-trucks. Semi-trucks have additional elements for manual transmissions, such as double clutch shifting. Driving schools are currently able to teach these skills through in-vehicle practice and driving simulators.
There is still room for improvement in the art.